Día Tras Día
by kathesweet
Summary: ONE SHOT. T2H.AU. Bella ha tenido una discusión con Edward, pero él como todo un caballero lo deja pasar y en lugar de molestarse le dará la mejor de las ¡sorpresas!


_AQUI TRAIGO OTRO DE MIS CORTOS ESCRITOS!!!!!_

_COMO TODOS LOS ANTERIORES, ESTE ON-SHOT TAMBIÉN NACIÓ CUANDO ESCUCHÉ UNA CANCIÓN!!!! LAS FRASES QUE APARECEN EN **NEGRITA** SON DE LA CANCIÓN **"DÍA TRAS DÍA"** DE ANDRES CEPEDA. **(ENCUENTRAN EL LINK EN MI PERFIL!!!)**_

_YA SABEN, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE TOTAL AUTORIA DE STEPHANIE MEYER!!! YO SOLO LOS USO PARA DARLE VIDA A ESTE RELATO!!!_

**

* * *

**

**DIA TRAS DIA**

Estaba muy enojada con Edward aunque sabía que nuestra pelea había sido una estupidez; no lograba controlar mis hormonas… no en mi estado. Hacía dos días me había enterado que tenía siete semanas de embarazo, casi grité de dicha en la clínica. Tendría un bebé; un bebé mío y de Edward, un hijo del hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada. Pero así como fui feliz, también tuve miedo, ¿Y si Edward se molestaba? ¿Quería él ser padre? ¿Quería quedarse conmigo y formar una familia? La duda me recorría el alma y me llenaba de inseguridad.

-Bella, no te agobies- me dijo mi mejor amiga- Sabes que él jamás te dejaría.

-No estoy segura, Ali. Estoy muy nerviosa- contesté sincera.

-No deberías; él te ama y se pondrá muy feliz con la noticia, créeme- respondió con seguridad.

-¿Acaso eres psíquica, medium… adivina?- pregunté con sarcasmo- ¿Posees algún poder extrasensorial del cual no me hayas hablado?- mi carcajada no se hizo esperar, ella puso los ojos en blanco y como acto maduro de una mujer de 22 años, me sacó la lengua.

-¡Que graciosa estás hoy! Sabes que mi sexto sentido NUNCA miente- afirmó; y era cierto. Alice siempre atinaba, sus palabras se cumplían como profecías, a veces era un poco escalofriante pero en ésta ocasión ayudaba a calmar mis nervios.

-Intento creerte fielmente, pero mi inseguridad es más fuerte- admití. El timbre de la puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-¡Yo abro!- gritó Alice emocionada mientras corría hasta la puerta. Allí se encontraba un hombre oculto detrás de un gran ramo de rosas blancas; las dos nos miramos confundidas

-¿La señorita Isabella Swan?- preguntó la gruesa voz del hombre mientras dejaba al descubierto su rostro.

-Sí, es ella- respondió Alice emocionada señalándome- Démelas, por favor- daba brinquitos de alegría mientras tomaba el gran ramo.

-Voy por los demás- dijo el hombre cuando se vio libre

-¿Hay más?- pregunté intrigada.

-Unos cuantos- anunció. Yo me quedé anonadada.

-¡Están hermosas!- dijo Alice mientras ponía el ramo en el mesón de la cocina- Ese hombre te ama demasiado, ¡es un divino!- al instante, el hombre apareció con un nuevo ramo, y después otro, y otro… al final, la sala de mi pequeño apartamento estaba inundada de rosas blancas; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos arreglos eran.

-Edward debió gastarse una fortuna en esto- dije mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de mis labios, me emocionaba que él tuviera detalles tan especiales conmigo, hacía que la confianza volviera, sentía que me amaba con la misma locura con la cual yo lo amaba.

-Abre las tarjetas- chilló Alice emocionada después de despedir al hombre- ¡Vamos Bella! Ábrelas ahora.

-¡Ya va! Cálmate un poquito- me acerqué al primer ramo y olí las rosas, su perfume me embriagó de inmediato. Tomé el sobre color crema entre mis manos y lo abrí, solo había dos palabras escritas que me llegaron al corazón. Aunque ya me las había dicho muchas veces, ahora las sentía más especiales, más verdaderas.

-¡Te amo!- leyó Alice emocionada- ¡Abre otra!- me ordenó. Me acerqué a un nuevo arreglo y saqué la tarjeta

-¡Perdóname!- leí para las dos. Alice brincaba por la pequeña sala.

-¡Otra!

-Pienso en ti todo el tiempo- decía otra- Tú eres mi vida- otra más- Somos solo uno- yo cada vez estaba más emocionada; algunas lágrimas de emoción cayeron sobre mis mejillas. Sus mensajes se clavaban en el fondo de mi corazón. Amaba a ese hombre más que a mi vida, y lo más extraño era que él me amaba. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos

-¡Y tú que creías que no te amaba!- decía Alice a mi lado, yo le saqué la lengua y la ignoré. "**El diccionario es breve para definir quien eres"** decía otra tarjeta, unos sollozos se escaparon de mi garganta

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alice alarmada.

-Lo amo tanto- dije entre lágrimas.

-Ah, Bella no tienes remedio- se quejó. Mi móvil empezó a sonar, me acerqué y sonreí al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

-Es un mensaje de Edward- anuncié, antes de que la pequeña duendecillo me arrasara para arrebatarme el aparato. Abrí y leí **"Un te quiero no es te amo, un te amo no es tan fuerte si no es fuerte lo que sientes, si es que sientes que has amado; con el cuerpo y con la mente, como yo te amo"**. Releí varias veces mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Observé a una Alice ansiosa a mi lado, así que le pasé el móvil para que ella también leyera.

-¡Ah, que lindo!- exclamó- Yo quiero un hombre así

-Pero este es mío- dije posesivamente- ¡búscate otro!- ella rió al escuchar mis palabras- ¡Ya me he convertido en una novia celosa! - El móvil sonó en las manos de Alice, me acerqué como un huracán a ella y se lo arrebaté de las manos.

-¡Oye!- se quejó. Yo la ignoré y contesté la llamada.

-Hola amor- dijo una aterciopelada voz al otro lado de la línea- ¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa?

-¡Oh, Edward! Ha sido perfecta- dije emocionada- No me esperaba esto… lo siento, Edward. Me comporté como una estúpida, perdóname…

-Bella, amor. No te preocupes; sabes que yo te perdono cualquier cosa. Además no ha sido nada grave- dijo en tono sincero y cariñoso. Definitivamente él era el hombre perfecto.

-Edward Cullen eres el mejor hombre del mundo- dije mientras él reía- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi _Bella_. Pensé que no te iba a gustar la sorpresa.

-Si te refieres al gasto que has hecho con todas esas flores, no quiero hablar de eso- más risas al otro lado de la línea- Los mensajes en las tarjetas son tan… ¡tan lindos! Y el del móvil también. Gracias…

-Todavía no me las des Bella. Esto apenas empieza…

-¿Cómo así?- pregunté confundida.

-Ya verás- contestó- solo tienes que estar lista a las ocho, pasaré por ti

-Pero…

-Bella, es una sorpresa… Ya sé que las odias, pero solo acepta esta- dijo firmemente- Por mí

-Está bien- respondí aún confundida- Te amo

-Yo también- dijo antes de colgar. Volví a suspirar sonoramente

-Vamos, tienes que alistarte- dijo Alice adivinando mi conversación y arrastrándome hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡De compras!- chilló mientras saltaba. Mi pesadilla; todo sea por verme bien para Edward. Sonreí al pensar en él- Ah, vuelves a ignorarme por pensar en tu novio… me siento ofendida- dijo Alice fingiendo tristeza, yo la abracé fuertemente.

-Lo siento, pequeña- me miró rayado por mi apodo- Ya encontrarás a tu príncipe y me entenderás.

***

Después de una tortuosa tarde de compras, al fin me encontraba lista. Alice y yo habíamos escogido un hermoso vestido azul, el color favorito de Edward. Por obra de mi amiga, calzaba unos altos tacones, que para una mujer tan torpe como yo, podrían convertirse en un arma mortal.

-Ya estás perfecta- dijo Alice viéndome. Me giré para observarme en el espejo. Llevaba un tenue maquillaje que resaltaba mis ojos y mis labios. Mi cabello caoba estaba en ondas, sujeto en una semi coleta y caía sobre mi espalda descubierta.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo. Me veo muy bien- dije alegremente, mi amiga sonrió orgullosa

-Ya eres muy linda, yo solo atenué un poco más tu belleza- sonreí agradecida por sus palabras- Ya es hora- dijo emocionada. Me giré y observé el reloj, eran las ocho en punto. El teléfono sonó y Ali se apresuró a contestar- Ya baja- dijo. Se giró hacia mí y me empujó hasta la puerta- Aquí va lo que necesitas- puso una cartera en mi mano, la abrí y encontré el sobre del análisis- Diviértete- asentí, le di un beso y salí del apartamento. Al llegar a la salida del edificio me sorprendí al no encontrar a Edward. En su lugar se encontraba un hombre de traje negro frente a una limosina.

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?- me preguntó, asentí confundida.- El señor Cullen me ha pedido que la lleve hasta donde él se encuentra- volví a asentir y me acerqué a la limo mientras él abría la puerta- Me ha pedido que le entregue esto- un nuevo sobre color crema estaba en mis manos. Me senté en los cómodos asientos de cuero negro y abrí lentamente el sobre.

"**Salir al mundo es como caminar en medio de una guerra, pero a tu lado todo es mas seguro porque encuentro paz" **decía la nota; sonreí al releer las palabras de mi amor, aún no dejaba de sorprenderme sus gestos especiales hacia mí.

Después de media hora de estar dentro de la limosina, al fin el hombre se estacionó y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. Al bajarme noté que nos encontrábamos en un castillo situado a las afueras de la ciudad en una alta montaña rodeada solo por la naturaleza y la tranquilidad.

-El señor Cullen la espera adentro- anunció el conductor. Asentí y le agradecí para luego empezar a caminar hacia el interior del castillo. Fijé mi vista en el suelo intentando que mis pies no se enredaran con el pedregoso camino. Al ingresar vi la majestuosidad del lugar. Puertas de madera firme y resistente, hermosas pinturas colgadas a lo largo del pasillo, alfombras bonitas y frondosas. Caminé lentamente sin saber hacia donde dirigirme. Al final del pasillo principal encontré una gran pancarta con una frase…

"**Le pido al cielo que te proteja, que siempre estemos igual, que me ames igual**" sonreí de nuevo, había una flecha que marcaba hacia la derecha. La seguí para encontrarme con otra gran puerta. Al ingresar en la habitación fui recibida por un nuevo mensaje gigante….

"**Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, que podamos estar juntos hasta el final".** Esa frase llenó de emoción mi corazón, ¿acaso quería Edward estar conmigo para siempre? Esperaba que fuera así, yo no sabría qué sería de mi vida sin él. Seguí la siguiente señal que me llevó a otro pasillo aún mas corto que el anterior, al final había un enorme sobre pegado a una puerta, lo cogí y saqué la nota…

"**Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa es mi alegría... día tras día**". Apreté la nota fuertemente y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Temerosamente abrí la que debía ser la última puerta. Quedé en shock al ver el panorama. Era un enorme jardín iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, había un camino liso que llevaba al centro, en donde se hallaba una hermosa fuente. Pero lo más sorprende fue el mensaje que colgaba entre los arboles del lugar.

"**¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"**, decía el último mensaje. Edward estaba parado justo debajo de la pancarta. Sonreía de aquella manera que tanto me enloquecía, yo me quedé sin palabras, solo pude dejar que las lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Seguía anonadada.

-Dime amor, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo Edward acercándose al ver que yo no reaccionaba. Al tenerlo frente a mí sacó una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, los sollozos hacían estragos en mi garganta. La joya era enorme y hermosa. Él me miraba escéptico, parecía que la tristeza empezaba a apoderarse de él.

-Sí- solo pude contestar con un monosílabo, me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé firmemente- si me quiero casar contigo- dije saliendo del estado de shock. Me abrazó fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de mí.

-Te amo Isabella Swan- decía en mi oído, podía sentir su sonrisa- te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo- respondí más calmada. Edward se alejó de mí, seguía con el anillo en la caja. Sonrió mientras lo sacaba, tomó mi mano y lentamente lo deslizó hasta dejarlo perfectamente colocado en mi dedo. La piedra brilló en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Espero que esté aquí para siempre- dijo feliz señalando mi dedo.

-Para toda la eternidad- respondí sonriente. Enredé mis manos en la suavidad de su pelo y lo acerqué a mí.- Te amo- un beso nos unió, estaba cargado de amor, ternura y pasión... Cuando el aire nos faltó tuvimos que separarnos. Juntó nuetras mentes mientras me miraba con amor.

-Muy pronto serás la señora Cullen- yo sonreí al escuchar sus palabras.

-Me gusta como suena- dije sincera.

-Ven- tomó mi mano y me acercó a la mitad del gran jardín. Allí, al lado de la fuente se encontraba una mesa dispuesta para una cena- aún no se termina esta sorpresa- dijo, y en ese instante yo recordé cuál era mi sorpresa.

-Yo también tengo… una sorpresa- dije nerviosa, él me miró con curiosidad- No es tan costosa como la tuya- dudé; nuevamente era presa de la inseguridad- solo… solo espero que no te molestes…

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- preguntó ahora preocupado- ¿Es algo malo?

-No, no… bueno no para mí. Yo, eh… - suspiré profundamente, no sería capaz de hablar así que decidí pasar a las pruebas físicas. Tomé mi pequeña cartera y saqué el sobre que allí se encontraba. Sin musitar palabra se lo extendí a Edward, él parecía mucho más preocupado.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras leía el nombre de la clínica. Me miraba ansioso, rápidamente abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja, sus ojos leyeron cada una de las palabras que allí se encontraban. Aún no me miraba y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Logré ver la sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

-Yo, eh….- se acercó más a mí y puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, el contacto de su piel con la mía hacia que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera. Al fin me miró fijamente, una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Su mirada denotaba amor, felicidad, plenitud…

-¡Seremos padres!- exclamó emocionado mientras me levantaba del suelo y giraba conmigo- ¡Ha sido la mejor noticia que has podido darme!- yo también empecé a sonreír, había sido estúpido pensar que Edward se enojaría. Mis pies volvieron a sentir el suelo, él no dejó de agarrar mi cintura, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta mi vientre y empezó a tocarlo suavemente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y unas rebeldes lágrimas resbaló sobre su mejilla.

-Estás llorando- susurré mientras acercaba mis dedos a su rostro para limpiar esas gotas saladas que caían. Edward me sonrió alegremente.

-Vas a hacerme padre… y eso me hace sumamente feliz- acercó sus labios y me besó dulcemente- gracias, Bella. Te amo- ahora era yo quien lloraba. Era completamente feliz.

-Gracias… por hacerme tan feliz- dije mientras acariciaba su rostro- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Tú eres mi vida- me susurró. Las inseguridades fueron borradas. Al fin podía decir sin sentir miedo, que Edward me amaba, pronto seríamos una familia. Era mi momento de mayor felicidad y algo me decía que a partir de ahora todo estaría cada vez mejor. Al fin la vida me sonreía y me sentía completamente realizada. Tenía al hombre de mis sueños a mi lado y al fruto de nuestro amor en mi vientre. Ya nada podría salir mal. Lo abracé fuertemente, con la intención de tenerlo muy cerca de mí. Jamás dejaría escapar al hombre más perfecto; jamás dejaría que Edward se alejara de mi lado.

* * *

**NO ME MOLESTA SI ME DEJAN UN REVIEW (^,^)**

**BESOSSSSS**


End file.
